All It Takes Is Time
by luvsbitca
Summary: Laley. A look at Lucas and Haley's life through the years.


**Title -** All It Takes Is Time  
**Author -** Moonbeam  
**Rating -** PG (I think)  
**Disclaimer -** not mine, if it was Peyton would have chosen a character direction, Lucas would be shirtless more often, Nathan would have some redeming qualities, Moira Kelly would be in it a lot more, someone would bitchslap Dan from today to Armageddon and most importantly of all, aside from the Chad shirtless thing, Lucas and Haley would have gotten together or a least be playing out some major UST without Nathan around to piss me off, or maybe just around less and he gets kicked a lot.  
**Spoilers -** I've only seen the first four episodes.  
**Author's Note - **Please don't mock for the format I'm trying something new. Let me know how it goes.  
**Pairing -** see Disclaimer rant.

**All It Takes Is Time  
****by Moonbeam**

_Twelve Years  
_How long it took me to realise what was in front of me.

_Two Years_  
The time it took to convince myself that I should tell her.

_Three Seconds_  
The length of our first kiss.

_Ten Minutes  
_The time it took me to explain to her why I had just kissed her.

_Three Minutes_  
How long the girls in her living room had laughed at my attempt at an explanation.

_Two seconds_  
"I love you."

_Three seconds_  
"I love you too."

_Four seconds_  
"Took you long enough, dumbass."

_Minutes unknown_  
Out first 'real' kiss.

_Two Minutes_  
To clear her living room.

_Three minutes_  
To strip her bare.

_Infinite Moments_  
I tasted her, touched her, loved her.

_Week_  
Hard to leave her bedroom, hard to leave her bed, or her side.

_Three Weeks  
_Then I proposed.

_Four Seconds_  
She said yes.

_Two Hours_  
The trip to Vegas.

_Thirty Minutes_  
Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue.

_Ten minutes_  
Elvis married us.

_Infinite Moments_  
Our wedding night.

_Three days_  
Our honeymoon.

_Three hours_  
Mile-high club.

_Hour_  
How long my mother cried when she found out; never been so happy for me.

_Three Minutes_  
How long it took mum to make us agree to a second, large wedding.

_Fifteen minutes_  
Drive to the in-laws.

_Thirty minutes_  
Spent explaining why I dragged their daughter to another state to get married.

_Ten minutes_  
Celebratory drinks.

_Five minutes_  
Drive home.

_Hours unknown_  
Curled up on the couch, no words, just holding her in my arms.

_Three days_  
Telling all our friends.

_Four months_  
Place settings, bands, suits, dresses, speeches.

_Hour_  
Waiting, pacing with limited oxygen.

_Second  
_Blinding sunlight.

_Three seconds_  
She's never looked so beautiful, I love her too much to breathe and too much to stop.

_Twenty seconds_  
Walking slowly, stepping carefully on foreign heels.

_Four seconds_  
Her eyes are glassy but I'm already crying.

_Twenty minutes_  
She squeezed my hand when I needed to say something, everything faded, she is just too amazing to look away from.

_Hour_  
She undid my tie, I tried to undo her dress but she wouldn't let me.  
Photos.

_Twenty-six minutes_  
"Congratulations." "About time." "You look gorgeous honey."

_Four hours_  
Holding her, music in the background.

_Hour  
_Saying goodbye.

_Ten minutes_  
Walking to our room, trying to feel her up through the dress, she keeps slapping my hand.

_Minute  
_Door closed, she slams my body against the hard wood.

_Infinite moments_  
She smiles at me and I still can't breathe but she is mine now. And I've always been hers.

_Two weeks_  
Nature, fresh air, trees, furry animals. Didn't see any of it, didn't leave the room.

_Ten minutes_  
Carried over the threshold. Through our house, into the bedroom.

_Eighteen Months_  
The rabbit is dead, I'm gonna be a dad.

_Seven months, three weeks_  
Water's broken

_Fourteen minutes  
_At the hospital

_Three hours_  
Ten centimetres dialated 

_Five hours, three minutes, 22 seconds.  
_James Lucas Scott enters the world, perfect.

_Two years, six days_  
Alexander Keith Scott enters the world, also perfect.

_One year, three months_  
Mackenzie Karen Scott is born, perfect and gorgeous.

_Three seconds_  
Time it takes for Mackenzie to wrap her father around her little finger.

_Sixteen years_  
James and Alex grounded for fighting with the first boy to break Mackenzie's heart.

_Five years_  
First baby married, James. Held her hand while she cried.

_Four years_  
Buried her head against my neck to hide the crying after I gave Kenzie away.

_Six weeks_  
First grandchild, James' little girl.

_Two months_  
Alex elopes.

_Ten months_  
Kenzie and Alex both have babies.

_Eighteen months_  
James' has twins.

_Two years_  
Alex has another son

_Three months_  
Kenzie gives her son a little sister. 

_Fourty-two Years_  
Happiness, tears, fights, making-up, laughter, smiles that squeeze my heart. Perfect.  
She dies in my arms

_Three weeks_  
Can't live without her, never could.

The end.


End file.
